1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an impact-resistant backlight module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module having cushion effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat-panel display devices, such as the LCD devices, usually have flat light sources in the backlight structure. A flat light source usually includes a light source, such as a LED light bar, and a light-guiding unit, such as a light guide plate; in which the light-guiding unit is for progressing light, changing light's direction, as well as emitting thereof so that provides the desired flat light source.
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, the backlight structure 90 includes a back plate 80, a LED light bar 900 and a light guide plate 800. The LED light bar 900 and the light guide plate 800 are disposed on the back plate 80, in which the LED light bar 900 includes a circuit plate 910 and LED units 920; the LED units 920 are disposed on the circuit plate 910.
The LED light bar 900 is secured on the back plate 80 by means of a tape 930, which is respectively attached to the circuit plate 910 and the back plate 80. The light guide plate 800 is aligned with the LED units 920 and disposed on the back plate 80; in addition, a side of the light guide plate 800 opposite to the LED unit 920 may be secured on the back plate 80 by a double-sided tape 850. As shown in FIG. 1C, when the backlight structure 90 comes into collision, the light guide plate 800 may rotate with ease, i.e. the end of the light guide plate 800 near the LED unit 920 rotates with respect to the end secured by the double-sided tape 850. At this time, a border of the light guide plate 800 may collide with the nearby LED unit 920 so as to move the LED unit 920, which results in poor electrical contact and even dropping away.